The Bedroom Creepypasta
This is an original creepypasta, as in the first version of this story. The Bedroom ' ' I never believed in monsters or demons when I was little but after what happened there is no way I can deny that they exist. ' ' It had been three weeks since I had seen him. Time flies when your best friend goes missing, yeah like that’s true, it had been the longest three weeks of my life. It was Friday. I was sitting in my room playing minecraft when my mom called for me to come to the living room. I paused my game and went to see what was up. My mom always records the morning news in case she misses it, so she played todays and skipped to the fifth topic of the morning and I heard the words I never expected to hear. “ In other news 12 year old Allen Peets went missing yesterday his mother says he was there the previous night but seems to have vanished some time between then and the next morning.” I didn’t believe it so I ran out the door to his house and sure enough he was gone. ' ' So today I’m heading over there to help his family clean out his room. I do think it’s kind of weird that they waited three weeks to do this but I just go with it. Anyway i’m taking stuff to the basement when I see this weird light from the back corner and naturally I went to go see what it was. And all I saw was this glowing doorway and couldn't see what was on the other side. So I went inside and what I saw will scar me for life. There were these three things and they looked like robots and they didn't notice me. I tried to back up but the door was gone. Just then they were all looking at me and just out of fear I bolted out a different door but this was a door to a bedroom. I looked around for a while and on the bed I saw a flashlight,so I picked it up and turned it on and sat on the floor. There was a clock and it read 12:00. It seemed like a week but it finally said 1:00 and just then I heard footsteps at the right door so I bolted to door and opened it a little.The footsteps stopped so I kept listening and heard nothing so I shined the flashlight and saw a purple goblin looking animatronic backing away. I closed the door and stared at it in horror. I needed something to call these things and the one I just saw was not one of the first three but I decided to name it Jackel. I heard the same thing at 1:30 except this time it was on the left so I ran as fast as I could and opened the door but this time I heard breathing and it sounded loud and a little strained. Not wanting whatever it was to see me I slowly closed the door and when it shut the thing pounded on the door but I held it closed and when the breathing stopped I opened the door and shined the flashlight down the hallway and saw an alligator like animatronic and this was just like one of the three I saw when I first entered this strange place. I decided to call it Crock to give it a self explanatory name. About five minutes later I heard faint screaming on the bed behind me not thinking I instantly shined the flashlight on the bed and I saw three small rabbit animatronics jump off the bed at an alarming speed, I sat there and waited but they never came back I knew they would soon so I named them too. These were now called Nighttraps. Finally 2:00 came and so did the Nighttraps but they were easy to get rid of. I turned around to see the closet door nuge I slowly walked up to the door and listened. I heard nothing so I turned on the flashlight and saw the head of a pumpkin monster I quickly closed the door and held it for a while. I opened it and saw a plush pumpkin toy. I decided to call this one Jack-O. For the third time now I've dealt with the Nighttraps, now it’s annoying. I haven’t heard anything for a good while and it is 3:00 so I decided to check the doors and on the left side when I shone the flashlight down the hallway I saw a shadow but it was three-dimensional as soon as I saw it, I closed the door. I named this one Shade, and I recognize it as one of the first three I saw when I got here. Now it’s 3:30 and the process never changes if I hear breathing at a door I close it, if I don’t hear breathing shine the flashlight. If I hear screaming from the bed shine the flashlight on it, if I see the closet door move I shine the flashlight to see how close Jack-O is and then hold it closed until he is gone. If I see Shade in a hallway when I shine the flashlight I instantly close the door. But during all of this one thought was still lingering in my mind, “Where is the third animatronic that I originally saw.” I went to check the left door and since there was no breathing to be heard, as usual, I shone the flashlight down the hallway and there was nothing. The lack of anything at the left door made me suspicious about the one on the right. I opened it and not breathing but instead I heard panting and it sounded human. I turned the flashlight on and saw someone I never would have expected, it was Allen. He ran into the room and crashed to the floor. I looked at his leg and it was...gone. I started to panic but when I calmed down I had an idea. “Allen?” I asked “Have you ever wondered what it was like to have a mechanical limb.” He knew exactly what I meant but all he did was nod. It’s 4:00 now and I still need to find one of the animatronics. Just then, as if by magic, I heard the lovely sound. Thump thump thump. It came from the left side. Just before I opened the door I saw something I had never seen before. There was a crowbar leaning on the door frame. “Just what I needed.” I said. I opened the door and listened, gripping the crowbar tightly. The sound of heavy breathing filled my ears. Without hesitation I swung the crowbar and knocked Jackel’s leg clean off. I grabbed a drill and metal bowl and attached the two items together. Then I drilled It to where Allen’s leg used to be. Somehow he could move it even though it wasn't his. I looked at the clock and it had 5:00 on it. While I wasn’t paying attention a swarm of Nighttraps to deal with. Allen had a flashlight too so we were twice as efficient. Although we were outnumbered we got rid of the little creeps. Then it was back to the ordinary routine; left door, right door, bed,left door closet etc. When I next looked at the clock it read 6:50. “How much longer do we have to do this for.” Allen complained. “Just ten more minutes, I have an idea.” Allen looked confused but seemed to understand. We kept the routine going, but when the clock should have said 7:00, it instead read 6:60. Now I was confused, all the other hour long periods were sixty minutes. When the clock got to this time all activity outside of the room came to a halt. I almost fell asleep, but when the clock’s alarm went off, it got me right back up. I looked at the clock and it read 666. And that was all the clock said. There was no colon and the numbers were red, and the clock started bleeding from the front. And there he was, standing right in front of me and Allen. The third animatronic I saw when I entered the door, which was more of a portal. He just stood there staring at ME! He didn’t care about Allen he wanted me! He had a Large red and bleeding X and a large extending bottom jaw. I guess I’ll call him X. He opened his enormous mouth and began walking towards me. I grabbed Allen’s arm and ran out the door. When we got to the end of the hallway, we saw sparks flying around. Somehow I knew that the portal had reopened. As we finished contemplating the sparks, X slammed into the wall behind us, and when he stood up he made the most awful noise. Allen was frozen with fear and I had to almost knock him out to make him snap out of it. X was right behind us I didn’t know which way to go to get to the portal, but just by pure dumb luck I ended up turning a corner and made it directly in front of the portal. But to our dismay X was behind us. He raised his hand and clenched his fist and chains formed around portal and they were to strong and thick that neither of us could fit through. “I guess we’ll have to fight him.” Allen said. When he said that I remembered the crowbar was still in my hand, yes I forgot about the crowbar when X appeared. I took my chances and swung the iron bar like tool and it seemed to knock X down but he quickly got back up. Allen found an axe by the portal, grabbed it, and started hacking at the chains while I continued fighting X like a professional swordsman. I hit this robot in the head so many times my hands started to blister. Finally with one fatal blow to the lower jaw I had completely destroyed X. I helped Allen finnish getting the chains off the portal and we went through. Everyone was so happy when they saw Allen. I looked at him and the mechanical leg I gave him was gone. We were both confused was it a dream. No it couldn't have been there is no way we both had the same dream at the same time. That was real and neither of us could deny it.